The Vampire King
by Redd Riding Hood
Summary: This is a book I made up from my own vivid imagination. Nicholai Von Stein is the Vampire King and he is lonely. Cheri Wright celebrates her 21st birthday. What happens when these two are brought together? Read and find out! :) Also please let me know what you think and I will post another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Nicholai Von Stein, the King of Vampires, has it all, or so he thought. He stands at a window in his over-sized castle over looking his vast garden thinking. He has devoted much of his life to his people. It hasn't always been easy.

Centuries ago his people mingled with humans, until a disturbed vampire by the name of Dracul went on a rampage slaughtering many humans.

The humans started thinking of the vampires as evil beings and hunted down unsuspecting vamps, thus killing many of his people.

This caused dissension in his Kingdom. Nic didn't want anyone from his kingdom to retaliate against the humans, he has always been a peaceful King.

He decided that they would move to another realm far away from humans. This wasn't accepted by everyone. With his kingdom torn apart, the ones that agreed with their king moved to the Realm of Giant Elk. With the abundance of elk, they wouldn't have to worry about finding sustenance.

And this is where they have stayed in peace. His kingdom grew and he couldn't be any happier then he is now, but there has been something nagging at his mind lately. He just couldn't put his finger on what was upsetting him.

Maybe he just needed more to do. With no threat of war or famine, he only had to deal with diminutive things. Since they have been breeding giant elk so they wouldn't push the elk into extinction, he hasn't been on a hunt in a long time.

That's what he would have to do.

* * *

Cheri Wright is having the time of her life at the club with her friends. Today is her 21st birthday and tomorrow is Sunday, she would have time to recuperate before going back to school.

She is, what her friends call, a nerd. She can't help it if she likes to get her studies done, make good grades, be organized, before partying. Unlike her friends, she has to pay her college tuition. Her friends let their parents foot the bill.

She didn't blame her parents, they had saved enough money to get her through her first year. Her parents did the best they could and she will buy them everything they can't buy for themselves when she graduates an gets a job.

She's studying to be a doctor. Yes, she would take care of them. But right now was _her _time. She didn't want to think about anything other than having fun!

The music in the club was booming a dance beat that had many club goers dancing. It was smoky from the fog machines and hot from all the bodies crammed into the place.

Laser and strobe lights made the place look hypnotic. Just then a guy bumps into them spilling a drink on her friend Cassie.

"Watch it, you idiot!", she said. The guy grumble an apology and stumbled off to a table. Cleaning her outfit off Cassie was ticked.

"This outfit cost me eight hundred bucks!", she screeched.

"You knew how packed this place gets Cass", Misty stated (Cheri's other friend).

"Maybe we should just go back home", Cheri suggested.

"No! It's your birthday and you should be partying", Cass whined.

"I think I've had more then enough drinks, I don't want to get wasted in a club anyways", she admitted.

"Well, we could go home rent some movies and drink some more. I would like to get drunk too", Lacy chimed in (their designated driver and friend). They were all roommates. It was much cheaper to split the rent for a house four ways then to live in the dorm.

"Okay", they all agreed in unison.

They pushed their way outside and located the car. Driving home they sung as loud as they could with a popular song on the radio.

Arriving at the house they stumbled out of the car, except Lacy. She just watched and laughed.

Once they were in the house they went to their bedrooms to change into something more comfortable. Cass let her clothes soak so they wouldn't stain.

They met in the living room with a bottle of wine and four glasses sitting on the coffee table, thanks to Lacy. She placed her laptop next to the wine and started surfing Netflix for a good movie.

"What shall we watch ladies?", she asked. Moments later they decided on a old cheesy vampire flick.

The movie didn't disappoint in the cheesy department. But the movie had them laughing at some parts.

"How does this heifer not feel him breathing all over her neck? I would be awake in a flash.", Lacy laughed. Her comment sent them into a fit of giggles.

"Stop, you're going to make me pee myself!", Misty insisted, laughing still. After that there was no stopping the laughter. This went on through out the rest of the movie.

"I'm having such a good time", Cheri said after the movie ended.

"So glad to hear it", Cass replied smiling.

The girls hugged Cheri. The bottle of wine was almost empty, most of it going to Lacy. She was trying to make up for not drinking at the club.

"W..What now? I'm a..all out of i..ideas.", Lacy stuttered and hiccuped.

"I have an idea!", Cass blurted out. She went into her bedroom and came back with a book.

"I found this the other day at the campus library. I thought it was weird and interesting, so I checked it out. I've been wanting to try this ever since I got it.", she explained.

They looked at the book, it was about the Wiccan religion and how to do different spells.

"What the heck are you planning to do?", Misty asked.

"A spell that will grant us our hearts desire", she shot back smiling wickedly.

"I hope you don't accidentally open a gate to hell and let demons loose in our house! I've watched some Paranormal Witness episodes.", Misty warned frowning.

"You watch to much tv", Cass retorted.

Cass drew on the floor with chalk, place the items the book described in their appropriate places.

"Before I read the spell, clear your minds and only think about the one thing you want the most.", she explained.

Reading the spell the girls thought of what they wanted the most, and then everything went black...

* * *

Cheri felt something poking into her back. Wincing, she rolled to her side. She tried to open her eyes, but there was to much light. God, I shouldn't have drunk so much last night, she thought.

Feeling around behind her to see what had been digging into her back, her hand wrapped around what felt like a rock. A rock? In my bed? Had to be something else.

She put her hands over her eyes and tried opening them and letting a little bit of light in. She was hoping her eyes would get use to the brightness that way.

It worked, but as she looked around she didn't see her bedroom or the living room for that matter. Where the heck was she? It looked like a forest.

"Oh God, I'm in a forest!", she exclaimed to no one.

She stood up slowly. Her brain felt like it was pounding in her skull. Hung over, in a forest I have no idea how I got to, she thought. Better find a way out, then she started walking.

Thinking of the spell her drunken friend cast last night, she stopped walking. Well, I sure as hell didn't ask for a forest, she grumbled inwardly. What happened to the others?

Wait...I bet I passed out after that spell and the girls thought it would be funny to drop me off in a park and leave me. I will get them back, she growled, still lost in her thoughts.

A set of hooves running through the forest caught her attention. She hide as best she could behind a tree. Just then she heard voices.

"I know he went this way, I can still smell him", a male said. Smell him? Did she hear right?

"Hold on, I'm picking up another scent", a male with a deeper voice commanded. Could it be me? Do I stink? She sniffed herself quietly. No, I don't smell anything.

Right at that moment the deep voice boomed through the forest, "Stop right now, you maggot!"

A dirty, pale, poorly dressed man grabbed her and held a knife at her throat yanking her from the tree in clear view of the riders.

Cheri screamed and held onto the man's hand that held the knife. As if that would stop him for slicing her neck open.

"Let me go!", she yelled.

"Shut up or I will kill you", the man growled in her ear. His breathe reached her nose and it was rancid. Trying to keep the contents of her stomach down so she wouldn't kill herself on the knife, she swallowed the bile back down.

"Leave or I will kill her!", he commanded pushing the knife closer to her throat causing a drop of blood to roll down her neck and disappear in her shirt. She whimpered and looked at the riders.

The one that looked like the leader arched a dark eyebrow. Then he sniffed the air and she could have sworn his eyes went black. He turned to look at his companions, they seemed to be talking to each other without saying anything.

"You will let her go and surrender yourself", the leader barked moments later.

"What makes you think I would be that stupid?", the man questioned.

"Because you would make Arturo mad and when he's mad he gets trigger happy", the leader said nonchalantly pointing to an area behind them.

The man turned his head and dropped the knife. She fell down and scooted away. She looked behind the man to see what made him change his mind. There was another pale man holding a crossbow and he had a evil smile on his face.

"Wise choice. Blane go get our prisoner while I get our human guest", he demanded and got off his horse.

Human? Why did he call her that, aren't they all human? She saw that the leader was coming closer. Oh a whim, she rushed over to the knife and picked it up and held it out toward him.

"Don't come near me!", she yelled. He stopped an gave her a thoughtful look. Crossing his arms over his chest, he started laughing.

She is very interesting and cute, he thought. Apparently she has no clue he is a vampire, the vampire king no less. Where did this human come from? She was shaking, the poor thing. It's been a long time since he had been around humans. So frail and so emotional.

"I just want to talk", he said when he stopped laughing. She looked mad at him for laughing at her. Just last night he complained to the mage that he needed something to occupy his time, maybe challenge him in a way. Did that sneaky mage cast a spell and that's why the girl was here, he wondered.

"I don't want to talk, I want to leave", she pleaded.

"Why don't you leave the way you came?", he teased.

"I don't know how I got here, okay!", she yelled feeling frustrated with this man.

He could do this all day he thought with a chuckle. Blane entered his thoughts, "_I have the prisoner and we are heading back. I think you will have more luck with the human if there weren't so many strange faces around." _Nice nodded at Blane.

"My name is Nicholai Von Stein, everyone calls me Nic", he introduced himself in hopes that she would relax if she felt she knew him better. Of course he could just go over there and take the knife from her and throw her on his horse, but he didn't want to frighten her anymore then she was.

"Nic, can you point me in the direction of the University of Wyoming?", she asked.

Scratching the back of his neck, he thought of what to say. If I tell her she isn't on Earth she'll freak out.

"To be honest, I don't know. Let me take you to my home and we can get directions.", he stated.

"I'm not going to your house! Can't you look the directions up on your cell phone?", she stammered.

Now he was getting frustrated. What the heck was a cell phone?! He decided he didn't want to be out there any longer and this was going to take forever.

Before she knew what was happening, the knife left her hand and she was thrown over his shoulder. He got on his horse without any problems of her added weight. Sitting her in front of him and wrapping his arm around her waist, he set off.

"What are you doing?!", she cried. She tried to wiggle free, but his grip would not budge. I know I'm not strong, but I'm not a weakling either. How can he be this strong?

"I'll tell you everything when we get to the castle", he simply stated.

"Castle?! You live in a castle?", she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm the King", he said.

A FRIGGIN KING? Where the hell was she. There was no king of Wyoming. He's a lunatic and he's probably taking her to his cabin full of torture devices, she thought.

She tried harder to get loose from his grip not caring if she fell from the horse at the speed they were traveling. She kicked, screamed, dug her nails into his arms, but nothing made him budge or flinch. Finally the tears came, it was hopeless.

* * *

They arrived at the Castle. He didn't lie about that. But there were no castle's in Wyoming, that she knew of. It is beautiful she thought. The largest building she had ever seen. There was a village wrapped around the castle too.

This is weird, very weird. It's like something her history professor read to them about the old centuries in Europe.

The castle itself was made of white stones and looked immaculate. Flower gardens were placed in various places around the castle. Such a beautiful landscape, she thought.

Stunned by the sights and fatigue setting in from her struggles, she said nothing. She noticed that for such a large village, there weren't people walking around.

She studied the houses in the village and took note that it didn't look like a poor village. The king must take good care of his people. The houses were beautiful. Better then the house she was currently living in, she thought with a stab of home sickness.

Entering the castle her mouth dropped open. It was something from a fairy tale book. The double doors opened up into a huge foyer with the most beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle.

Nic gave her time to look around. He has always been proud of his home, but never had anyone visit that hadn't already seen it or help build it.

In front of her there was a large staircase that split off at the top to go left or right. Looking in the room to her right it looked like a sitting room with a over sized fire place and book cases.

On her left there was a elaborate dinning room. The dinning table was big, he must have a large family. A large painting was hung on one side of the room. It had a group of people in it. She only recognized Nic.

As she looked closer at it she noticed that they were standing in front of what looked like the castle being built. They were wearing old fashion clothes. Nic look to be the same age he is now. How weird.

She turned to looked at him and he simply smiled at her. She wanted to explore more of the castle, curiosity getting the best of her, but looking at Nic reminded her why she was here.

"What are you going to do with me now?", she asked a little scared.

"Show you to your room, unless you want to look around the castle some more. I will be more then happy to give you a tour.", he said.

"What I want is to use your phone", she said in a low timid voice.

"I don't have a phone", he mentioned, still not sure what that was.

"You have all this, she said while moving her hands around, but you don't have a phone?", she asked in confusion.

He nodded and stopped a lady she assumed was a maid. He told her something that Cheri couldn't quite make out.

Nic turned to her and told her Maria would get her room ready. Maria went up the stairs and disappeared.

* * *

Cheri stood in the middle of her room looking around. It looked like a princess belonged here, not her. The bed is a huge four posted bed with some kind of see through material tied back to the posts.

Beautiful paintings adorned the walls and the vanity table and mirror were just as awe inspiring as the rest of the room and furniture.

She walked out onto a balcony that connected to the room. The view didn't disappoint. It over looked a large lake and a large well kept garden.

They don't do anything small around here, she mused. She walked back in and found the bathroom. Wow! I could swim in the tub! She thought to herself. The tub was built into the floor.

Walking back in the room she sat on the edge of the bed. It was so soft. She wondered if the girls were looking for her. She hoped they were kicking each others butts by now.

She sighed and laid back on the bed trying to think of a way to get in touch with her friends. Nic seemed okay, except for the kidnapping part.

What was he planning to do with her? She had so many questions and she still wasn't feeling good from last night.

She eventually dozed off, not meaning to, but couldn't help herself.

* * *

A knock at the door woke her up. She was confused by her surroundings at first. She shuffled her way to the door and opened it a crack. It was Maria.

"My Lady, his Highness would like for you to join him for dinner", Maria said.

Cheri looked down at her dirty clothes, she should take a bath first. What the heck is she thinking?! She doesn't care how she looks, she's a prisoner!

She followed Maria down the stairs and to the dinning room. A huge meal was laid out on the table, she wondered how many others were eating.

Nic got up and pulled a chair out for her, she sat and he helped push the chair up. A psycho gentleman? She wondered amusingly to herself.

She heard footsteps coming from down the hall. She turned around wanting to see who they were. As they walked into the room she noticed that four of the guys had been in the forest with Nic this morning. The other two she didn't recognized.

Then two women walked in and she suddenly felt like she should have cared more about how she looked. These females were beautiful.

She felt out of place and wanted to leave. The newcomers were watching her as they took their seats. Cheri adjusted herself in her seat, feeling uncomfortable.

"I would like you to meet some very important vam...people. This is Arturo, he was the one with the crossbow, this is his mate Eve.", Nic began. Cheri studied the couple.

Arturo has almond-shaped turquoise eyes. His luxurious, straight, soot-black hair is short and is worn in an uncomplicated style. He is tall and has an over muscled build. His skin is china-white. He has a hooked nose and long-fingered hands.

Eve has droopy brown eyes that are like two bronze coins. Her luxurious, straight, black hair is worn in a style that reminds her of a waterfall. She is tall and has a voluptuous build.

"Beside Eve is Blane and his mate Trina", he went on. Cheri studied them next.

Blane has hooded sapphire eyes. His thick, curly, gray hair is medium-length and is worn in a practical style. He is very tall and has a broad-shouldered build. His skin is white. He has a small nose.

Trina has slanted chestnut eyes. Her silky, straight, brown hair is medium-length and is worn in a simple style. She is tall and has a lithe build. Her skin is pale. She has an elegant nose.

"And beside them you have Dante", Nic continued. Turning her gaze from the couple, she studied Dante.

Dante has almond-shaped green eyes that are like two clumps of moss. His fine, wavy, brown hair is worn in a style that reminds her of a porcupine's quills. He is shorter then the others and has a lithe build. His skin is brown. He has large hands.

"In the seat beside you is Issac", Nic said. She turned to see the man grinning at her. She smiled back shyly.

Issac has narrow eyes the color of the evening sky. His thick, straight, black hair is very short and is worn in a handsome, precise style. He has an athletic build and has full lips. Handsome, she thought.

"Alec is beside him", Nic went on to his next friend. She struggled to look. He waved at her.

Alec has large eyes the color of smoke. He is bald. He is also tall and has a wide-chested build. His skin is cream-colored. He has prominent cheekbones and full lips from what she could see.

"Last, but certainly not least, we have Marquis", Nic said and sat down. She looked toward Marquis.

Marquis has droopy coffee-colored eyes. He is bald. He is short and has an angular build. His skin is nut-brown.

"These are my friends. Everyone this is...You never did tell me your name.", Nic questioned her.

"I'm Cheri", she said timidly. They all greeted her. Especially Issac, he seemed to like her she thought.

As they started eating she noticed that they didn't talk much. She never liked silence when she was eating. The food always sounded to loud in her ears when she chewed.

"So Nic, when were we going to talk about finding me a way home?", she asked bravely, not feeling that way.

"After dinner", he replied and gave her a smile. The others looked at him. She nodded and with nothing else to do, she started studying Nic. She never noticed before, but he is really hot.

Nic has gray eyes that are like two pools of mercury. Unusual color, but she liked them, a lot. He has luxurious, wavy, brown hair and he wore it in a style that reminds her of a flag blowing in the wind. He has a masculine build and his skin is pale. He has an elegant nose and prominent cheekbones. And he's got five o'clock shadow. Sooo sexy, she thought.

They finished their meal in silence.

* * *

The table was swiftly cleared away and cleaned. Nic stayed in his seat, so Cheri stayed in hers. Everyone else left. She felt a little more comfortable with everyone else gone.

Nic didn't know how to start the conversation, he knew she would freak out. She needed to know everything because he had no idea how to get her back to her home.

Unless he contacted the mage to see if he really was behind her appearance in his realm. But she still needed to know what he was. He didn't want everyone to hide what they are, it would be to stressful. She would end up finding out anyways.

"Cheri, I don't know how you got here, but this isn't Earth. Me and my people used to live on Earth a long time ago, but unfortunately we had to move. We are in the Realm of Giant Elk", he began, but stopped to see how she was absorbing the information thus far.

She started laughing. Shaking her head she looked like she was about to get up and leave. He stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

"You're crazy, I knew it. God, how did I get myself in this situation?", she said mainly to herself.

"Look out the window Cheri, tell me what you see in the darkening sky?", Nic said pulling her up and over to the window.

She looked out the window and noticed that night was approaching. She looked in the sky and saw a couple of moons.

"Two moons? How are there two moons in the sky?!", she bellowed. She turned to look at Nic and started wringing her hands.

"Don't be scared, you have nothing to fear. I will take care of you and try to help you get back home.", he assured her.

She began pacing in front of the window not sure what to do. The Realm of Giant Elk, huh. She stopped and looked out of the window, but didn't see any giant elk.

As if he read her mind he took her arm again and lead her to the kitchen. You can see the elk we breed and raise, look out this window.

She looked out the window and in a pasture stood the biggest elk she has ever seen. Her mouth dropped, she was speechless.

"You see, I'm telling you the truth.", Nic proclaimed. So far it seemed he wasn't lying to her, she thought.

"I don't understand how it's possible for me to be in my living room with my friends one moment and here in the next.", Cheri whined. Then she thought of the spell her friend did. Could it have actually worked?

Trying to think back on what she wanted most at that time, she stopped and looked at Nic. She remembered. She wanted to find her soul-mate. She was tired of being alone. Does that mean?...

"No...That can't be it", she voiced her thoughts. Did her soul-mate live in another realm? Was that possible? Before a few minutes ago she didn't know realms existed.

"What is it Cheri?", Nic asked worriedly.

"Right before I woke up in the forest me and my friends were playing around with some kind of spell book. We had to think of what we wanted and we were suppose to get it. Well, I ended up here.", she told Nic.

"It seems the spell has worked, but what could you have wanted that brought you here?", he asked.

"I can't remember", she lied not wanting to tell him what she asked for.

"I'll have to talk to the mage and see what he thinks. He would know how to get you back home...I hope.", Nic said looking hopeful.

"Mage?", Cheri questioned.

"Yeah, he deals with anything magical and I would say this is magical.", he replied with a slight shrug.

"There's magic here?", she asked.

"Yes and speaking of magic, there is something else you should know.", he stated.

She wasn't sure if she could handle any other news, but she didn't want to be left in the dark. She wanted to know everything she could about the place she was going to be living in until she could find a way home.

"Please understand that I won't hurt you, nor would I let anyone else hurt you. I know there must be all kinds of tales about my kind of people on Earth.", he said in a serious tone.

She wondered what was wrong with him and his people that would frighten her. They all looked pale, did they have a disease, she wondered.

"Go on", Cheri demanded.

"We are good people, we left Earth because humans were hunting and killing us. We didn't want to retaliate, so we left. Cheri...we are...vampires.", Nic blurted out the last part.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, what did you just say?", Cheri asked Nic.

"We are vampires.", Nic said slowly and pleading with his eyes for her to understand.

Cheri started laughing. A hard laugh that was on the borderline for hysterics. Just when she thought things couldn't get any weirder. He thinks he is a damned vampire!, she screamed in her own mind.

Nic could see that this was the last straw, but he had to make her believe him. He didn't know why it was so important to him. So he did something that he should have known he'd regret. He flashed his fangs.

She stopped laughing immediately. She was froze in place. He had a set of white fangs. Her hand automatically went to her throat. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something.

Tears streaming down her face, a feeling of terror like she had never felt before slammed into her. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she thought it would come out. She felt like she was going to puke.

She had to get out of there. She started running. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get out of there. She ran out the double doors she had entered in earlier that day. It was dark outside and she noticed the village was alive with people walking around.

Vampires, of course they wouldn't have been out in the daytime. But Nic and his friends were out in the daytime today to catch that man. Her thoughts were cut off as a few villagers started walking her way with black eyes. She started running again.

As fast as she could, she left the vampire castle and village, but some villagers were following her now. They wanted her blood! She couldn't stop, but she couldn't see where she was going.

She knew she was in the forest now because she had to dodge trees and underbrush. Trying not to trip she weaved in and out of trees and anything else that got in her way.

Cheri was growing tired, her muscles screaming in pain, but she couldn't stop, they were still behind her. Vampires were fast, they should have caught her by now, are they just toying with her? She could hear them behind her.

Suddenly the forest ended and she found herself in a field. She stopped for just a second to get her bearings, but a twig snapping behind her made her dash forward.

Running with all her might she crashed into something and she heard a loud animal cry. She stood back up scared that her mistake would cost her her life, she started running. The sound of many hooves hitting the ground and the ground vibrating made it difficult to run.

She fell and looked to her right and saw a herd of giant elk running her way. She must have spooked them or the vampires following her. She had to get out of the way or she wouldn't have to worry about the vampires killing her.

Running she dodge huge hooves that seemed to rain down from the sky. She kept falling, it felt like the ground was quaking. She cursed loudly, she couldn't get a steady footing.

Trying again to get on her feet a hoof missed her by a few inches causing her to fly back a few feet. She was getting really tired, but she wouldn't give up.

Before she could get to her feet a hoof started to fall straight down on top of her, before it could squash her she was lifted up and found herself in the forest again.

She looked up to see Nic holding her, his mercury eyes shinning in the light of the moon. She jumped out of his arms and tried to run again, but he held onto her. She started screaming, kicking, hitting, even biting. Nic was talking to her, but she couldn't hear anything over her screaming and the terror she was feeling.

Suddenly Nic leaned forward and started kissing her. She was getting really sleepy and in her sleepy haze started kissing him back. She felt herself calming down and enjoying the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to get closer, the darkness of sleep was closing in on her.

* * *

Cheri was asleep with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. He thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, but one of his abilities was being able to control someone's emotions through a kiss. He calmed her down and put her to sleep. She had scared him pretty badly.

All the battles he has been in, the wars, seeing his friends dying, and everything else that came with war never scared him as bad as she just did.

She could have died from the villagers, they didn't have the ability to resist the smell of human blood. And then she created a elk stampede, which came closer to killing her then the vampires following her.

"Where did the villagers go?", Nic asked Blane.

"Issac is tracking them now, but I don't think we should punish them. They don't have the control we have, it's not their fault.", Blane mentioned.

"Yeah, I know. But we will need to educate them, I don't know how long Cheri is going to be with us and I really don't want to have to lock her up in the castle.", Nic said while picking Cheri up and cradling her in his arms again.

Issac came back looking worriedly at Cheri, "She okay?"

"I don't know, I put her to sleep, where's the villagers that were following her?", he asked.

"Arturo escorted them back to the village giving them a lecture on the way.", Issac said.

"Good, let's get her back to the castle", Nic spoke.

* * *

Back at the castle Nic paced the hallway. Eve and Trina were in the bedroom with Cheri. She was still asleep, but he didn't want her to be alone. He thought that his presence would scare her again, so he didn't go in there even though it was killing him.

He thought she would feel more at ease with other females. They would explain everything he couldn't and hopefully Cheri would listen to them and wouldn't be as scared of him...vampires as before, he thought.

Maria came out of the room and Nic rushed over to her.

"How is she, is she awake?", Nic questioned.

"My Lord, she is still asleep and she is well, she's just had her bath. I will get you as soon as she wakes up.", Maria said patiently.

"Thank you", he replied.

"You're going to have to calm down Nic", Blane said.

"Have you fallen for this human already?", asked Issac.

"No, of course not, I feel bad that she was that scared and has nowhere to go.", Nic stated flatly.

"Look, we should go. Let the ladies do what they can. They'll come get us when she wakes.", Marquis advised.

They agreed. Issac was the last to leave, he was a little annoyed with their King, he could have handled the situation better. She wouldn't have been as scared if Nic hadn't flashed his fangs. Now she may never trust them.

Issac sat at the bottom of the stairs not wanting to be around anyone else at this moment. He would find a way to make Cheri trust them or at least him. He was glad when Nic admitted he hadn't fallen for her. The way he was acting made it seem that she meant something to him.

I like her, I like her a lot, Issac thought. She's like a breath of fresh air, vampire females could be so cold, but Cheri was warm and shy. So very different then what he was use to.

He would show her that some vampires aren't something to be afraid of, he thought with a slight smile. He just had to get over the hurdle Nic caused. I'm sure he meant well, but he is clueless when it comes to females...of any species. Guess that's why he hasn't found a mate yet.

Yelling from Cheri's room jerked him out of his thoughts and had him climbing the stairs. He put his hand to the door to open it, but thought better of it. Nic was right, she would be terrified of him.

* * *

"They're vampires! Let me go!", Cheri yelled.

"Calm down honey", Trina said in a soothing voice.

"I just want to go home, I don't want to die!", she squealed.

"I know you want to go home and we will help, but you have to calm down. No one is going to hurt you.", Trina said while rubbing Cheri's head with a washcloth.

"There were vampires following me in the woods!", Cheri continued.

"I know honey, but Nic and the guys took care of them. Nic won't let anything happen to you.", Trina pushed Cheri back down gently so she could continue to wipe her off. She was sweating.

"Cheri, calm down so we can talk to you!", Eve bellowed.

Cheri jumped a little and calmed down a little. Eve blew some of her hair on her forehead. She had her hands on her hips and look weary.

"I understand that you never knew vampires existed and Earth has probably made us out to be monsters, but we aren't.", she said sweetly.

"US?!", Cheri croaked. "You're vampires too?!", she got louder.

"Yes, we are, but please understand that we don't want to hurt you. If that was the case we could have already. Think about it.", Trina advised.

Cheri thought about that. They were right. It still didn't make her less afraid. What if they lost control?

"The giant elk you ran into, that's what we have been feeding on for centuries hun.", Eve broke her thoughts.

"Yeah, there are no humans here except you and you probably wouldn't taste all that good.", Trina said breaking out in laughter. Eve joined her and nodded her head in agreement.

Cheri looked at the two girls and felt herself smiling. They might be right about Earth making them out to be evil. How would Hollywood know when there weren't any vampires around.

She took a calming breathe. If they wanted to hurt her they could have, especially now when she had to be getting on their nerves.

"Okay, I'll try not to panic, it's been very hard for me. Just this morning I woke up in a forest after being in my house, held againist my will with a knife to my throat, kidnapped by a King, found out I'm in a realm of giant elk and two moons surrounded by vampires. That's a lot to take in in one day.", Cheri explained.

"Honey, I probably couldn't hold up as well as you are.", Trina said sympathetically.

"I know I couldn't, I freak out and panic when I get a stain on a outfit.", Eve admitted.

Cheri giggled, "You two remind me of my friends." She suddenly felt sad.

Trina and Eve sat on the bed, each taking the opposite side of Cheri. They hugged her and Cheri cried. She let out all her emotions.

"There ya go, crying is much better then screaming.", Trina added. Eve started rubbing Cheri's hair. Maria grabbed a handkerchief giving it to Trina. Trina handed it to Cheri. Blowing her nose loudly they giggled.

"Would you like to know all about vampires now?", Trina asked. Cheri nodded.

Issac sighed in relief when he heard the girls giggling. Maria came out of the room and smiled at him. She disappeared down the stairs. Issac leaned against the wall beside the door listening to Trina tell Cheri about them.

* * *

Nic went up the stairs three at a time. Stopping in front of the door to listen. He smiled feeling better since Cheri wasn't screaming in terror.

"They were giggling", Issac mentioned.

Really?! What a relief", he replied.

They both stood by the door listening. Nic hoped Cheri wouldn't still be afraid of him. He started thinking, just the night before he was complaining that life had gotten boring. He chuckled, this little human has certainly changed that.

Moments later Maria came back up the stairs with a platter full of various foods and a pitcher of something in the other hand. She went into the room.

"Well, it looks like they are going to be a while, let's get something to drink", he said and slapped Issac on the back.

"I could use a drink", Issac agreed.

They went in search of the other guys, giving the girls their privacy.

* * *

"So why do you all eat food?", Cheri asked confused.

"Because it tastes good. Blood gives us the nutrients to stay alive, but food just simply tastes good. Also I think it might be that we don't want to let go of our human side completely.", Trina admitted.

"That makes sense. Humans eat and drink things that aren't good for them all the time because it tastes good.", Cheri stated.

"We don't get drunk either, but some of us like to drink alcohol. I think it's the warm sensation it creates when you drink it.", Eve joined in.

"I have have another question. Why does everyone in this castle seem to okay with me, but the villager's go insane?", Cheri asked.

"That would be because we are older, much older. We have learned to deal with the hunger.", Eve stated simply.

"How old are you all?", Cheri questioned, having not thought of it till now.

"I'm the youngest at 203 years old", Trina said. Cheri's mouth fell open. She knew vampires were immortal, well the Hollywood vampires were. But to be staring at a person that old, is crazy. They all look young.

"I just turned 300 a month ago", Eve said smiling.

"H..how old are the others and Nic, my God, how old is he?!", Cheri stuttered. Eve and Trina laughed.

"Arturo is 424 yrs. old, Blane is 372 yrs. old, Dante is 350 yrs. old, Issac is 487 yrs. old, Alec is 290 yrs. old, Marquis is 320 yrs. old, and Nic, well, Nic is the eldest of course, he is 621 yrs. old.", Eve finished and smiled.

Cheri flopped down in a chair that Trina quickly brought over. She remembered one more question to ask.

"Does sunlight hurt you?", she asked.

"No, but the younger vamps it does, we have adapted, so to speak", Eve replied.

"The villagers haven't?", Cheri continued questioning.

"No they haven't", Eve simply stated.

Cheri thought over everything that she had learned so far. So vampires could eat regular food, go out in sunlight if they adapted, the were old, they had keen senses and superhuman abilities (Hollywood got those right), they weren't allergic to crosses or anything religious, they liked garlic, they didn't turn into bats, they could see themselves in the mirror, and they had various abilities, etc.

Cheri recalled the movie she watched with her friends before the spell and snickered. Eve and Trina looked at her questioningly so she filled them in. They all had a good laugh at that. The girls decided that they would have a sleep over. They sent Maria to find the guys and let them know.

* * *

Arturo and Blane frowned when Maria let them know their mates would not be joining them tonight.

"Well that's just great!", Blane blasted. Arturo nodding in agreement. That earned a round of laughter from the rest of the guys.

"I'm just glad they're all getting along so well.", Nic added.

"Hopefully Cheri isn't to traumatized.", Issac butted in. Nic glared at him. "Sorry Nic, I know you didn't want that either", he quickly added.

"Let's go for a hunt gentlemen", Alec chimed in trying to diffuse some of the tension.

They left the castle and headed for the forest. Going inhumanly fast they weaved around obstacles with skill only privy to vampires and knowledge of the land.

They located a herd of elk and went in to bring one down. The elk being so large would be enough for the males.

Having their fill they sat back an enjoyed the moon. It was bright in the night sky, to many stars to count filled the sky. A light breeze blowing felt good. Life was good in their realm.

* * *

The next morning Cheri woke up with Trina's hand draped over her head and Eve snuggled up against her back, maybe she thought she was snuggled up to Arturo, Cheri thought. She carefully removed Trina's hand and wiggled out of Eve's grip. She made it out of bed without waking anyone.

She looked at the girls and thought they were so much like humans. She decided it was time for a bath, not remembering she had a bath last night. She went into the bathroom and looked at the over sized tub. This is going to be fun, she thought with a smile.

She started the water and remembered she didn't have any clothes. She went back into the room and looked through the dresser. Seeing that it was full of clothes she wondered who had this room before her.

She picked out an outfit she liked and hoped the owner of the clothes wouldn't be mad. Armed with clothes she returned to the bathroom.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed in the tub, but the knock on the door told her the girls were up. She washed up with some wonderful smelling soap and shampoo.

By the time the second knock came she was dressed and opened the door.

"About time, I thought I would have to send Nic in there to see if you were still alive.", Eve said with a smirk.

"If you sent Nic in the bathroom while I'm in there I would be the first human in the past few centuries to kill a vampire!, Cheri barked with a evil grin. Eve laughed.

"I see you found the dresser, I was going to tell you to help yourself. Those are clothes that me and Trina don't want anymore.", Eve mentioned.

"By the way we need to go down for breakfast, you think you're ready for that, vampire killer?", she asked with an arched brow and equally evil grin.

Oh crap, she hadn't thought about that. What would Nic and the guys think. She ran out of the house like a idiot and got into all kinds of trouble. They were probably mad at her. Or making fun of her.

"I guess I have to face them at some point unless I want to be confided to this room for who knows how long I'll be here. Not to mention I'm starving.", Cheri told Eve.

"Let's go hun, I'm starving too and you are looking mighty tasty", she leaned in and smacked her mouth making Cheri push her away and shriek with giggles.

"Get away you evil creature of the night!", Cheri yelled and held her fingers out to make a cross.

They were laughing when Trina walked in. "What's going on here?", she asked.

"Eve is trying to give me a hickey", Cheri said and laughed. Eve shook her head.

* * *

The guys were already eating, when the girls walked in they stopped and stared. Cheri guessed they were waiting for some kind of outburst from her.

She simply walked over and sat down in her seat from yesterday. Nic looked like he wasn't sure if he should get up an help her or stay where he was. It was cute.

"Okay guys, quit staring and eat, she's not going to freak out", Eve ordered. They looked at her and then back at Cheri. She guessed they decided Eve was right because they started eating again.

"Are you okay?", Issac asked leaning towards her, he sat beside her again.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks for asking", she replied with a smile. He smiled back and continued to eat.

"Cheri, I'm sorry about last night...", Nic started.

Cheri interrupted him, "No, I'm sorry. You were trying to tell me everything I had asked to know. I shouldn't have freaked out, but the events from the day got to me."

"It understandable", Nic and Issac said at the same time. They looked at each other for a second. Cheri smiled.

She started eating and looking around the table full of vampires. Eve winked at her for encouragement and Trina smiled at her. She would miss them when she gets back home she thought.

"So what did you girls do all night?", Arturo asked Eve.

"Ahh, you know, the usual. Talked, giggled, and got in a tickle fight that ended with us making out.", she said with a straight face.

Everyone at the table choked on their food/drink, even Cheri and Trina. All eyes turned to the three of them. The girls looked around the table at the guys and burst out laughing.

Their eyes were bugging out of their heads and you could clearly see them working the images over in their heads. Dante looked like he was drooling a little which made it impossible to stay seated.

Cheri had to push her chair away from the table to walk away before she snorted or did something equally unladylike.

Eve had tears rolling down her face as she took in her mates expression. He looked upset, but not in the way that says he was mad that she would do something like that, but that she did it without him.

Trina hid her face with her hands laughing. Blane had dropped his fork and was staring at his plate with a stupid grin on his face. The guys finally coming out of their fantasy induced daze and started grumbling at the trick Eve played on them.

With the laughter dying down Cheri decided it was safe to return to her seat. Eve faked a pout and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't look all that upset Arturo, I think you liked the idea", Eve acted hurt.

Shrugging, Arturo smiled an said, "What do you expect, it's every man's dream."

Clearing his throat, Nic added, "Well, that was entertaining, not sure I will be able to get rid of that image anytime soon."

For some reason Cheri didn't like that idea. She didn't want him picturing Eve and Trina even though it was stupid of her to feel that way. She looked down at her plate and started pushing the food around.

Seeing that Cheri was looking a little glum now, Issac decided to cheer her up. He nudged her with his elbow, "See my friend over there? (Pointing towards Dante) He wants to know if you think I'm cute." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't help it, she giggled shaking her head. "Tell your friend that I find you a little bit (holding her finger and thumb slightly apart) attractive.", she snickered. Issac gave her a sexy lopsided grin. She gave him a little shove for the smile.

Nic over heard the whole thing and felt a pang of, hell if he knew, but he wasn't happy. Was Issac hitting on Cheri? Did she like it? Didn't look like she minded all that much, he thought while forcefully stabbing his fork into a piece of meat.

The table fell in a comfortable conversation. Cheri guessed that they didn't talk much yesterday because they were scared to let on that they were vampires before Nic could tell her.

She looked over at Nic, he looked like he was deep in thought and not very happy. Turning back to her plate she started thinking of her friends back home. She hoped they were okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheri formed her hands as if she were gripping imaginary tennis balls and launched herself at him. She dug her fingers into the bicep of the swinging arm and ripped at the muscle, while striking the forearm on the same side, straight in with the heel of her palm.

She ripped into his face with the middle and forefingers of her right hand, raking along his nose and mouth. With the other hand, she struck his neck and dug my fingers in, grabbing the windpipe.

The technique called for her to pull it out, lacerating his throat and killing him. But there were other options. She pushed rather than pulled, momentarily closing the windpipe against itself, cutting off his air. Breathing heavily and sweating profusely, she was beginning to tire.

A double palm heel blow to both ears, ripping downward along the cheek and collapsing onto his throat, stepping under and inside his flailing arms to shoot an elbow upward into his abdomen, rolling into a palm heel strike to the groin and back into a rising elbow to the underside of his chin, arcing down into another palm heel onto the bridge of his nose.

His body jerked from one direction to the other, in rhythm to the opposite lines of each attack.

"Excellent! I'm amazed at your progress.", Dante announced. He has been teaching her fighting techniques for the past few weeks.

Cheri looked at her stuffed opponent, his head would need more stitching. It was hanging down, with some stuffing showing. She couldn't say anything at the moment so she nodded at Dante.

She was bent over with her hands on her knees trying to slow her breathing. Dante walked over with a glass of water. "Thank...you", she managed.

"How's the training?", Nic asked walking into the room they were using for training.

"She is a quick learner, just look what she did to our stuffed buddy", Dante replied with a sympathetic glance at the dummy.

Chuckling Nic nodded in approval. "Are you going to be alright?", he asked Cheri. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Turning around and walking towards the door he threw over his shoulder, "We have to talk later Cheri."

She has been with the vampires for a month, hard to believe. Nic has been trying to find a way for her to return home, but nothing has worked out.

The mage has seemed to disappear or is very good at avoiding everyone. She missed her friends and family more than ever, but these vampires were starting to grow on her.

Dante was like a brother to her, it was his idea to teach her how to fight. He said, you never knew when it would come in handy. She liked the idea of being able to kick some butt if she had too.

Issac has been a non-stop flirt, which she didn't mind it at all. He came up with some pretty horrible pick-up lines that never failed to make her laugh. She hoped that was why he said them. Lately she hasn't seen much of him. Nic has had so many jobs for him and Blane to do.

Nic is...Nic. He confused her. She would catch him staring at her or sometimes he seemed to make excuses to be in the same room with her. Other times he would be withdrawn and unapproachable.

Arturo and Eve were hilarious to watch. They were always doing or saying something that would make the other jealous. She guessed they liked the making up part.

Blane and Trina are really cute together. Most of the time they would only have eyes for each other and forget they weren't alone. Cheri also noticed they would always be connected in someway or another. It could be fingers, hands, arms, anything that kept them connected. It was sweet. Trina hasn't been happy that her mate has been working a lot.

Alec and Marquis are best friends. They are a quiet pair when they were at the castle. Outside was another story, they were always on the hunt for the next female vampires to spend the night with. It was comical sometimes. They seemed to be breaking hearts all over the village.

* * *

After a long soak in the bath tub, Cheri felt a lot better. Letting her hair drip dry she longed for a hairdryer. Walking into the bedroom, she got her brush and started working out the tangles. She heard commotion coming from downstairs.

She opened her door and head out of the room to see what was going on. She heard Nic ranting and raving, footsteps could be heard frantically running from various rooms down there.

She walked downstairs, not being able to take it anymore. She had to know what was happening. Maria and other maids were walking briskly around in a frantic search for something.

"Are you sure?", Nic's voiced boomed in the kitchen.

"Positive, I don't know how they got here, but there are a lot of them.", Blane rushed.

"Are you okay Blane?! How did this happen?", Trina bellowed.

"We need to find that damned mage, Issac needs him.", interrupted Blane's reply to Trina.

Hearing that Cheri rushed to the kitchen to find it in a frantic mess and Issac lay on the a long table bleeding. She ran to Issac, but arms grabbed her around her waist.

Let me go! What happened to Issac?", she yelled. Nic was holding her back.

"Don't go over there, if Issac regains consciousnesses he could still think he is in danger an hurt you.", Nic explained.

Cheri stopped her struggles knowing that Nic was right, but she really wanted to be near Issac. She was so used to seeing him laugh and smile, he was so dead looking at the moment (no pun intended). Eve was with him and looked to be checking over his wounds and possible other wounds.

She leaned back in Nic's arms, he hadn't let go. He kissed the top of her head and started shouting out orders. She looked around for Blane and spotted him by the sink. He was bloodied, but seemed fine. His eyes full of worry for Issac. Trina was tending to him.

Turning around in Nic's arms, she looked up at him, "What happened?"

"There have been some disturbances in the southern edge of the realm. So I sent Issac and Blane out to investigate. The disturbances have been happening more and more. As they were walking the area they were ambushed by Storm Broods. They are demonic vampires, more demon, from Ele'mabo Realm", he explained.

It shouldn't surprise her that there are other realms, but it did and it was scary to think that some of those realms had demons. She looked at Issac, must have been a lot of them, Issac isn't a small vampire.

"Come on guys, we need to find out where the Storm Broods are, where they came from, and could someone find that damned mage?!", Nic yelled out.

"We might need to search the village for a healer, no one has seen the mage in weeks.", Eve told Nic. He nodded and shouted out for a search to start in the village.

* * *

The search in the village was a success. There was a healer there and she did what she could for Issac. Cheri learned that even though they lived long lives, they could still be killed.

Certain weapons could kill them, being beheaded, to many wounds would take a long time to heal making it possible to bleed out. Cheri hopped Issac would recover quickly, she missed his craziness.

Nic still wouldn't let her go near Issac. With nothing else to do and not wanting to sit in her room an think over the past few hours, she went to the library. She wanted to see what books the castle had to offer.

She didn't see anything that she could understand so she walked to the window and looked out. It had started raining a few hours earlier. Watching the rain fall and thinking of everything that has happened today, she didn't hear Nic when he approached.

He stood right behind her, he gently lifted a piece of her hair to his nose. She turned and their eyes locked. She saw something in the depth of his eyes she never saw before, she couldn't tell what it was though. She offered him a smile.

"You're hair...always has a lovely scent, please forgive me", he stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Your Highness", she said playfully. His eyes sparkled. He's so handsome, she wondered if he knew that.

Without thinking, she raised her hand up to his stubbled jaw and lightly rubbed her thumb over his cheek. He placed his hand lightly over hers, slowly, he drew her hand to his mouth where he kissed the inside of her palm.

Without looking away from her eyes he leaned down and brushed his lips over her lips. A soft moan slipped from her lips making him deepen the kiss. She remembered the feel of his lips the last time they kissed. It was heavenly. She slid her arms over his chest and around his shoulders.

Opening his mouth, she did the same, their tongues touched and then began to swirl around each other, making up their own little dance. She reached around his neck and pushed her hands through his hair as his hands lowered to her butt. Their kissing beginning to turn frantic with need.

Nic lowered Cheri to the sofa laying half on top of her. Nic moaned in satisfaction and moved his mouth to her jaw, kissing up towards her ear. He was making her feel things she had never felt before. She was panting, enjoying the kisses he showered down her neck to her collarbone. She began to wonder if she should stop this before it went to far.

But she wasn't sure if she wanted this to stop. Their lips found each other again and Nic's hand was making it's way up to her chest when a voiced yelled through the castle, "Issac's awake!"

Sitting up on the sofa and straightening their ruffled clothes, she turned to Nic, "We should go see him." Nic nodded quickly hiding a troubled look before she could notice.

* * *

Nic couldn't believe what almost happened in the library. It wasn't what he intended when he went in there. But seeing her at the window looking at the rainy sky, she reminded him of an angel.

If they weren't interrupted he wouldn't have been able to stop. He can't let that happen again. She was only a guest, she wanted to go back home and he didn't want to get to attached when that happened. Besides, what was going on between her and Issac, he wondered.

They flirted endlessly driving him crazy. He loves Issac like a brother, but it bothered him to think Cheri liked Issac. He's a good vampire, but it caused painful sensations in his chest when those two were flirting. So he made sure Issac had enough work to do to keep him busy. It probably isn't the right thing to do.

Everyone was in Issac's room, with him sitting up in the bed. They were firing questions at him, he was barely keeping up. Nic cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. They stopped and looked up at him.

"Give him some space, he's been through a lot", Nic said with a smile, knowing everyone meant well, they were excited that he came around.

"How are you feeling?", Nic asked Issac.

"Like I was attacked by a herd of giant elk", he said and chuckled.

"That's better then being attacked by Storm Broods, so you must be feeling better", Nic offered.

Cheri walked over to Issac's bed, "I'm so glad you are going to be okay, I was really scared", she told him.

"I must be in heaven because I'm looking at an angel!", he exclaimed looking at her. Nic groaned inwardly. Cheri hit Issac lightly on the arm laughing. This display really gets on his nerves, Nic thought.

Everyone laughed at Issac's comment, but it made Cheri feel good to have Issac back. She looked over at Nic and saw a hurt look flash in his eyes. She wasn't sure what to do, she liked them both, but she wasn't looking for a relationship. She wanted to go home.

They both seemed interested in her, Issac letting it be known, while Nic looked like he struggled with it. He's the King, why was he even bothering, she wondered. Wouldn't he need a mate with royalty? She wouldn't be good enough for him. No, he was just attracted to her, that's all.

He wanted what all men want, so why should she feel guilty over her friendship with Issac? She thought back to the library, that couldn't happen again, she thought. She looked up at Nic and blushed remembering in vivid detail what happened.

Seeing her blush Issac made it worse, " Cher-Bear, is all this man meat getting to you?" He rubbed his naked chest while wiggling his eyebrows at her. She followed his hands not meaning to and blushed harder. He's ripped!

Everyone was now laughing at the situation, Cheri wanted to hide. She turned to look at Nic, but he was nowhere to be found. He must have left, she thought.

* * *

Days went by with her training, helping Issac recover, and thinking. Nic was gone most of the time now trying to hunt down the Storm Broods with a small army of vampires. When he did come back he avoided her. She felt trapped in a situation she didn't know how to get out of.

She used her training sessions to work out all the frustration. The mage was still missing, she wondered if the Storm Brood had gotten to him. If that was the case she was stuck here and would have to figure out what she was going to do about it.

She decided to take a walk in the vast garden that connected to the castle. It was so beautiful and calming. When she came to the swing she sat down enjoying the sun and wonderful aroma the flowers emitted. She closed her eyes and thought of Earth.

A weight on the swing next to her made her open her eyes. Eve smiled at her.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?", Eve started.

"Yes, it is. I love coming out here."

"So do I, so...what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nic seems to be avoiding you, everyone sees it."

Cheri wondered if she should tell Eve about the library. She quickly decided against it.

"I don't know, I'm rather confused about the whole thing"

"Well I think Nic has a thing for you and seeing Issac flirt with you makes him jealous.", Eve stated matter-of-factly.

"If that's the case, why doesn't he make his feelings known?", Cheri replied.

"I don't know, Nic is complicated. He's been alone for to long, I guess he's forgotten how to have a relationship with the opposite sex."

"It doesn't matter anyways, I'm still going to find a way home."

"Yeah", Eve said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Did Eve think she would change her mind? Or did she think it wouldn't happen since the mage has disappeared?

* * *

Later that night when Cheri noticed Nic was in his office she decided to go talk to him. She hoped it wasn't a mistake.

Knocking on the open door she peeked in, "Hi, can I come in?"

"Sure", he said without looking at her.

"How is the hunt for the Storm Brood going?"

"Not good and we haven't found the mage either.", he replied with exhaustion lacing his voice.

Cheri walked over to stand in front of the desk, she laid her hand on his, stopping him from writing. He looked up at her then.

"You need to rest", she said gently.

"I'll rest when I'm dead", he stated. Removing her hand from his, she cupped her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"Go ahead", he said and fought his own laughter that was bubbling at the surface.

She started laughing and he soon joined in. When they finally stopped he leaned back in his chair and studied her. She started feeling a little self conscious. She wore a white dress that Trina used to own. The straps were made to hang off her shoulders an rest on her arms.

"You're beautiful", he added, making her blush.

"So are you", she admitted nervously. He smiled at her. His smile made his silver eyes light up. That was enough to make her swoon, but she kept herself together.

"Cheri, I have to admit, I have no idea if you will ever go back home.", he said softly.

"I have been wondering the same thing."

"Would it be so bad to stay? I know you would miss your family and friends. I would like to think that you've gained new ones here though." He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh yes, you all are so wonderful!", she exclaimed. She decided then and there that she would enjoy her new home and friends, but she wouldn't entirely give up on going home either. It just wouldn't be in her every thought, tormenting her.

He rounded the desk and stood in front of her. She felt his closeness, her hands itched to dive into his hair again. Her body began to tingle all over.

Issac walked in and stopped, "W...what are you two doing?" He managed a smile.

Cheri turned around to look at him, "Talking." She smiled at him suddenly feeling nervous.

"Did you need something?", Nic asked Issac.

"Yeah, there are some villagers here to speak with you", Issac replied. Nic nodded an left.

"Walk with me?", Issac asked Cheri.

"Sure", she replied hesitantly.

* * *

They walked to the gardens which was lit up with outside lamps. Cheri had never been out there at night. The lamps gave it a warm, inviting feeling.

She noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Issac was walking with his hands shoved in his back pockets, deep in thought.

"Beautiful night", she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, almost as beautiful as the woman walking beside me", he said with a sly smile. Cheri blushed.

"Cheri, I wanted you to walk with me because I wanted to ask you something", Issac admitted.

"Okay, fire away", she replied.

"Is there something going on between you and Nic?"

Surprised by his question, she thought of what to say. She wasn't sure she knew what was happening.

"I would like to know the answer to that too", she finally confessed.

"Nic is hard to read sometimes, but I think he likes you. I haven't seen him act the way he does around you with anyone else."

"I must admit I like him too, I just don't know how to handle his mood swings. Sometimes he acts like he likes me, other times he avoids me. I don't know what to think."

"I thought you liked him too. I don't want to complicate things for you, but I want you to know that I like you too.", Issac announced.

That admission had taken her aback. She knew he flirted with her, but didn't know if that was just his friendly nature. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked him too. How messed up was that? She likes two vampires and they liked her. Who would have thought?

"Issac, I don't know how to handle all this.", she said.

"I understand and I don't expect anything right now. But don't expect me not to try to win your heart, Cher-Bear", he winked at her. She giggled at the nickname, it was somewhat endearing.

Suddenly Issac leaned in an started kissing her. It surprised her and she let out a squeal. She lightly pushed him away, swaying a little on her feet. She liked the kiss, but her feelings for Nic were making her feel guilty.

* * *

Nic watched from his window as Issac leaned in and kissed Cheri. He felt mad, he felt hurt, he also felt betrayed. Turning from the window, unable to watch anymore, he walk over to his desk.

His thoughts and feelings getting the best of him he swung his hand out in a fit of rage, which caused several items on his desk to go flying across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right hand, red", Cheri called out.

The players then tried to place their hand on a red circle. Cheri was the Twister referee. She was teaching them how to play the game. The players are Eve, Trina, and Dante. They were twisted up as it was, vampires are pretty limber.

Spinning the homemade spinner Cheri called out, "Right foot, blue." She watched as the three tried various ways to get their foot to a blue circle. Cheri laughing when Eve fell.

"Ahhhh, come on! I had my toe in the circle, but Dante's fat butt bumped into my face and made me fall.", Eve grumbled.

"Sorry!", Dante yelled, but his voice was muffled from his position. Cheri laughed, Dante was hovering over Trina in a way that made him look like he was crouched down an riding a small horse.

"What the hell are you doing to my mate?!", Blane shouted when he entered the room. Dante and Trina fell an started laughing.

"Man, you ruined the game, I know I could have won!", Dante pouted.

I explained the game to the angry vampire and Trina ran up to him. He softened a little when he realized it was a game or it could have been the kisses Trina was giving him.

"If that is a game, then me and Trina play it every night", he said giving Trina a sexy look. Everyone moaned an looked away, not wanting to think of what they did behind closed doors. Blane laughed and Trina turned red.

With a wave Blane and Trina left. Dante stood and was staring at the homemade twister cloth as if he could find the secret that would make him win the game next time.

"I'm bored, let's see what we can get into Cheri", Eve blurted out.

"You two behave yourselves, Nic is already in a serious funk.", Dante warned.

"Yeah, Yeah", Eve mocked. She grabbed Cheri's hand, dragging her.

* * *

Eve was pulling her through various hallways. She hoped Eve knew where she was going because Cheri was completely lost.

They passed a room with it's door slightly ajar. Cheri made Eve stop. Something caught Cheri's eye. She went to the door and opened it. It looked like they were using it to store different things.

"What's this room?", Cheri asked.

"Just an extra room that looks like Nic is storing various things in.", Eve stated with a shrug.

Cheri started looking through some of the old stuff wondering what vampires considered old and storage worthy. Rummaging through a stack a book fell to the floor with a loud "smack".

Eve turned sharply and looked at Cheri. She mouthed sorry to Eve and picked up the book. The front cover has a symbol on it. The symbol looked identical to her birthmark low on her bikini area.

She opened the book to read what the symbol meant, but it was in another language. She flipped through the pages randomly looking at the pictures. There were pictures of random people and monsters.

Holding the book up, "What's this book? Can you read it?", she asked Eve.

"That book is suppose to be about vampire history, legends, and prophecies.", she replied.

"The cover of this book looks exactly like a birthmark I have.", Cheri mentioned and put the book back on the stack.

Eve's eyes went wide, but recovered quickly. She smiled at Cheri and then began to drag her from the room, stealing the book before Cheri could notice.

As they were making their way through the castle they heard screaming and shouting. Alarmed they ran in the direction and stopped quickly.

It was chaos, the castle was being attacked!

* * *

It was the Storm Brood, there was so many of them. Cheri didn't know what to do. She stood in shock watching in horror. Nic, Arturo, Blane, Dante, Issac, Alec, Marquis, and other vampires were in heated battles trying to defend the castle and everyone in it.

The Storm Brood are vampires, but much worse. They have red eyes, it's like looking at pools of blood. Cheri was terrified for her friends.

Eve ran to help her mate fend off several broods. They all had swords, she guess they didn't know anything about modern weapons. She wanted to help them, but she wasn't sure what she could do.

Nic punches a brood across the face, then uses his sword to stab him. Then he lunged at another one, forcing him back. Their swords crossed, sparkling in the afternoon sun. Clanking blades echoed through the castle mixed with the dull sound of steel biting into flesh.

Issac crouched and ducked under a flying blade. His weapon rose as if on it's own accord and pierced the broods stomach. Blood oozed down the blade and onto his hand.

Arturo twisted his body, bringing up his sword. Then let the weapon fall, carving a brood in half. While Eve, protecting him from behind, whirled and swung her weapon, slicing off a broods head. That one would not be getting back up.

A brood rushed at Alec, he brought up his sword and swung, meeting the broods face. It fell to the ground.

Somewhere in the mix Cheri saw Trina, every once in a while Trina would throw a knife at a brood and the knife would always hit it's mark.

All her friends are skilled fighters, but Nic was the best, guess that's why he is the King. Cheri turns back to Nic.

Nic bows low and cuts at a broods' legs, throwing him off balance, then stabs him with his sword. He turns an faces another brood, rushes him, slashes his sword across it's body, whirls past Dante, shoves a brood that was flanking Dante aside, slashes a brood that was ganging up on Marquis right to left and left to right.

Cheri noticed a brood rushing towards her. She tried to think quickly, reaching for the nearest item, she hit the brood in the face. It slowed him down for only a second and he seemed even more angry.

She ducks down under the broods swinging sword and punches him in the stomach. Still not effective enough. He slowed again, but recovered quickly. She needed something sharp. A few steps away she saw what was left of a mirror.

She dashed to the side when she felt the sting of the broods blade slashing her arm. With a loud cry she dove and wrapped her hand around the broken mirror piece.

The brood was almost on top of her, she kicked him with all her might. That made him stagger back a little. She used that opportunity to rush over and kick him again, then thrust her mirror up landing in his throat. That wasn't enough to kill him, but Trina's blade that flew across the room an hitting him in the eye did.

By this time the Storm Broods were retreating with some of the guys finishing off the broods that remain in the castle, while the others chased after the retreating broods.

Cheri felt light headed and sick to her stomach. Her hands were bleeding from the mirror shard and her arm was gushing from the sword attack. She ripped some of her shirt into a rag and tied it around her arm tightly to try an stop the bleeding.

She sat down not caring about the floor being covered in blood from various vampires. She tried not to cry from the pain. Cheri saw movement around her. She looked up and saw Eve shouting to the others, but she couldn't hear what Eve was shouting. Blackness was slipping into her view until everything went black and she felt no more pain.

* * *

"Nic get over here! Cheri is bleeding badly!", Eve screamed.

They all rushed over, Nic pushing people out of the way to get to Cheri. She had passed out from all the blood coming from her arm. It was making his hunger unbearable, but he was determined to keep it under control. She looked so fragile and she was starting to pale.

"How do we stop the bleeding?!", Nic yelled in a panic.

"The only thing I can think of is vampire blood. It will help her heal faster.", Eve mentioned.

"I'll do it", Issac said getting his knife out ready to cut his wrist.

"NO! It can't be you.", Eve shouted.

"Why?! She needs the blood.", he shouted at her angrily.

"She needs her mate's blood.", she replied and looked at Nic.

"What the hell are you talking about?!", Issac said in a rage.

"This book will tell you all about it, but we don't have time. Nic give her your blood now!", she yelled at her King.

Nic was shocked by Eve's revelation, but he took his blade an slide it across his wrist. He put his other hand under Cheri's head to hold it up while putting his wrist to her mouth letting his blood slide down her throat.

When Eve thought Cheri had enough Nic wrapped a piece of cloth, that was handed to him, around his wrist not worrying about bleeding out. He would heal quickly.

"We need to get her off this dirty floor and clean her up", Eve commanded.

Nic picked Cheri up and took her to the sofa that was in the next room. Eve shouted orders to the frightened maids, they scurried off to complete their given orders.

Having everything she needed, Eve started cleaning Cheri off with Trina's help. Her wounds were already showing signs of healing. The bleeding stopped completely. Eve was glad because she wasn't entirely sure what would happen to Cheri if she drank vampires blood. She just couldn't watch her friend die.

After Cheri was cleaned off, Nic wanted some answers. "Why did you say she's my mate?", he asked.

"She has a birthmark that matches the one on the front cover of this book. You also have a matching mark. This book says that vampires can find their true mate using their birthmarks, we are all born with them.", she replied.

"What if we are mated already, but the marks don't match?", Trina asked worriedly. Her's didn't match Blane's.

"That means you are mated, but not with your true mate.", Eve said looking sad for her friend.

"That's a bunch of bullshit", Issac snapped grabbing the book to read the passage.

The others gathered around him to read it too. After reading the part about mates they all looked at each other. Issac tossed the book on a nearby table and stormed out of the room.

"How do we know this book is correct?", Nic said glancing at Issac's retreating back.

"The back of the book is all signed by the elder's, our ancestors.", Eve replied in a low voice. She felt bad for Issac.

Nic picked the book up and looked in the back, it had the signatures and the seal that authenticated it. He remembered his father had owned the book and he was always reading it. His dad died before he could explain it to Nic. He put the book in storage when they moved to this realm.

He looked down at Cheri, she was his mate. How would she feel about that and if she ever got the chance to go home, would she? This will change everything. This little human is the Queen of Vampires.

* * *

Nic hadn't left her side, he conducted business in the room with her. It was important to rebuild what was destroyed, but most of all find out where the army of Storm Broods are coming from and who is sending them.

He longed for the days he had complained were boring. He looked over at Cheri, he wished she would wake up. He still couldn't believe after all this time he found his mate. His silent heart swelled just looking at her.

She is a strong human, she faced a storm brood all alone and did as well as the vampires did. He was extremely proud of her. She will make a wonderful Queen.

He walked over and laid on the bed beside her, he started rubbing her head. A few moments later, he kissed her forehead and walked over to the fireplace to add more wood. He didn't want her to get cold.

There was a knock on the door and Issac entered. He looked over at Cheri and gritted his teeth.

"How is she?", he asked.

"The same", Nic replied.

Issac walked closer to Cheri and rub a piece of her hair. Nic looked away to keep from saying something. Now that he knew she was his mate, it was harder to see Issac's affection. But Nic said nothing, Issac is a good vamp, who could blame him for falling for Cheri? He certainly couldn't.

"We found signs of a portal not far from the castle. With your permission, I would like to take some men out there and investigate. Also, should another one appear, I would like to go through it and find out where it leads.", Issac said as he walked up to the fireplace.

"No, that's not a good idea. You can't just go through a portal not knowing what is on the other side. To many things could happen, not to mention we shouldn't split our forces, we could get attacked again.", Nic commanded.

"I understand, Your Grace, but we can't sit around waiting for another attack. We have to do something. Look what happened to Cheri, what if the person responsible for the brood attacks finds out she is your...mate?", he had a little trouble getting the last word out.

"You're exactly right, but we need to find another way, you can't go running into the next portal that opens up, it's too dangerous. Besides when Cheri wakes up and finds out I allowed you to do that, she would never forgive me.", Nic said while looking over at Cheri. Issac smiled a little knowing Nic was right.

"Any suggestions would be extremely helpful", Nic added.

They spent much of that night talking an trying to formulate a plan. They invited the others also. Eve and Trina huddled up on the bed each taking a side of Cheri.

* * *

In and out of consciousness, Cheri heard some of what was being said around her. She knew that she was Nic's mate because of the birthmark they shared. She heard how upset Issac was, which made her sad. She also heard a little bit of what Nic would whisper in her ear every night while rubbing her face and hair tenderly.

She heard that she had drunk Nic's blood so she wouldn't bleed to death and that could be why she couldn't wake up. The shock from all she overheard had already worn off. She was getting frustrated that she couldn't tell them she was trapped inside her own body.

When the blackness took over she would have crazy dreams. The latest dream involved the Mage that Nic had been looking for or her interpretation of the mage. He was the one that was behind her arrival and he was also the one behind the storm broods.

He enlisted their help in destroying Nic and his kingdom so the mage could take over. The mage seemed to be mad that he had to leave his home on Earth to live in this realm. He had been biding his time and befriending Nic. But he had planned to take back Earth from the humans all along.

He somehow found out she was Nic's mate and brought her here to use against Nic. He knew Nic would do anything for his mate, all vampires were that way with their mates. Nic has been alone for so long, he would be even more protective.

The attack on the castle was merely to see how well the castle would be defended and what the vampires were capable of. He would make his next plan around the information he had gotten.

The dream seemed so real, she was afraid. She wanted to tell them, but she couldn't and it frustrated her to no end. It might be some silly dream, but she didn't want to take a chance.

Each vampire had an ability, what if she gained the ability to see the past while Nic's blood was still in her body? She wished she could get up!

* * *

A couple of days went by with no improvement in Cheri. Everyone was getting worried. Eve, Trina, Maria, and Nic all worked to keep her fed and hydrated. Nic would sleep beside her every night so she would never been alone.

Nic sent Arturo on a mission to find someone with knowledge of Storm Broods, so Arturo skipped from realm to realm trying to locate such a person.

The wall around the castle was fortified in case of another attack. Issac was currently training new vampires to replenish the few they lost. Dante and the others patrolled the walls.

Nic sat in a chair by the fireplace in Cheri's room reading the book with their symbol on it. He should have read it a long time ago. He had sent a maid to the scholar's old room earlier in search of scrolls on some of the topics in the book. He wanted to compare them.

Just like he thought, they matched up, he knew the book spoke the truth. He wished that the maid could have found something on humans drinking vampire blood.

"Nic?", a soft voiced called from the bed.

Nic shot out of the chair and rushed to Cheri's side, "I'm here, are you okay?"

"You can hear me?", she asked.

"Of course, Angel", he replied softly.

"I've been awake off and on this whole time...", she began.

Interrupting her, Nic said softly, "Shhh, you still need to rest, you can tell me everything tomorrow."

She smiled faintly at him and grabbed his hand, she was so glad she could move and talk again. She fell asleep shortly after.

Nic let out a sigh of relief, he leaned down an kissed her hand. She was back! She'd said something about being awake off and on, did she know what was going on? He would find out tomorrow.


End file.
